tgafandomcom-20200213-history
Hyuga Clan
The Hyuga Clan is a family originating in Yamato whose base was located in the city of Ryugashi until the Cataclysm. The clan was wealthy and influential, so much so that its eldest sons became Shoguns who served as right-hand men of the Emperors of Yamato and the Ofuchi Clan for generations. This balance of power lasted until Shogun Masamori Hyuga staged a successful coup against Emperor Takeshi Ofuchi in 1000 AE and became the new head of state albeit still under the title of Shogun. The Hyuga were instrumental in the events of the Unification of Yamato which later led to the Yamatian Invasion of neighbouring kingdoms and the subsequent Great War between the Yamato Empire and the Grand Alliance which opposed the Hyuga's ambitions. The Hyuga lost their prestige after the demons invaded Yamato in the Cataclysm. History Third Age Distreyd Era Rise to Fame The ancestors of the Hyuga and other clans were the Ryuugumi people who lived in a province in Grandbell in the Second Age. When Grandbell began an ethnic cleansing after the Grandbell Civil War and the Explosion, most of the persecuted Ryuugumi abandoned their homeland and sailed east, settling into an archipelago which they named Yamato. Over time, the Ofuchi Clan became the most prominent clan in Yamato, establishing a dynasty of Emperors who would rule the land with an iron fist. The Hyuga proved their loyalty to the Ofuchi and were appointed as the Fangs of Ofuchi, earning the rank of Shogun in the Imperial army and becoming the second most influential clan in Yamato after the Ofuchi. The Hyuga ruled from their capital, the city of Ryugashi, which they built in honor of the dragon god Rauhrdskal who the Yamatians believed had led them to Yamato to begin their lives anew as a stronger race than they once were as Ryuugumi. They also helped in the construction of the Hidden Castle deep within the mountains, the last line of defense should Yamato ever be threatened by invaders. The wealth of the Hyuga grew over the following centuries, so much so that Daisuke Hyuga built a grand summer palace for himself and his wife Matami Hyuga. However, the palace was built on top of a very magical place in the Valley of the Blind Monk, and a few decades after the palace's construction the estate lands were covered by a thick forest and mist, and neither Daisuke and Matami Hyuga nor the palace and their numerous servants were ever seen again despite expeditions being sent to uncover what had happened. Daring Plans By the time Masamori Hyuga took over the mantle of Shogun from his father, tensions between the Hyuga and the Ofuchi had grown as Emperor Takeshi Ofuchi turned out to be more delusional and brutal than his predecessors. Masamori, having witnessed the Emperor's cruelty and believing him to be unfit to lead Yamato, began planning a coup, using the aid of his brother Jaotu Hyuga and several like-minded daimyos and generals to achieve his goals. Masamori's daring assault on the Yamatian capital of Kageshima was a success, and he eventually defeated Emperor Ofuchi in a duel, thus becoming the de facto head of state while still keeping the title of Shogun. With the Ofuchi clan fallen from grace, the Hyuga could finally live without fear of an equally powerful Yamatian opponent. Masamori didn't stop his plans in Kageshima, however, as he had big plans. He began the Unification of Yamato to force the few resisting factions and areas under the Empire's control, and he allied himself with Distreyd Thanadar XII, the High Cleric of Mardük, to this end. Distreyd turned out to be a useful ally, using his magic for the Hyuga's benefit, and only after six months' worth of fighting Yamato was finally united under a single banner for the first time in its history. The Hyuga, emboldened by their successes, decided to expand their horizon beyond their homeland. They began what would be known as the Yamatian Invasion in which several prominent Hyuga participated, and their successes led to the expansion of the Yamato Empire as one kingdom fell after another. However, by the time of the invasion of Aison, Masamori grew increasingly ill and left much of the empire in the hands of his advisor, Distreyd XII. Fall from Grace The invasions and the brief Yamatian rule eventually led to the other kingdoms fighting back with the forming of the Grand Alliance, which led to the Great War. The Hyuga faced their first casualty in decades when Noriaki Hyuga, son of Jaotu and nephew of Shogun Masamori, perished in the First Battle of Maar Sul against the Alliance forces. Over the following years, the tide turned against the Yamato Empire's with the Alliance gaining more and more ground in the war while Distreyd and the Clergy of Mardük used the Imperial army and the Hyuga for their own ends. The Alliance eventually reached Kageshima, the heart of Yamato, where several Yamatians fell first to Alliance blades and then to demons who poured out of the Gate of Darkness which Mardük opened. It is believed that Masamori Hyuga, once the mighty Shogun who withered due to the result of the poison Distreyd XII had fed him, met his end during this Second Battle of Kageshima. Mardük's sudden demise at the jaws of the Godslayer led to the demons running amok and caused the Cataclysm, however, leaving the weakened Yamato for the unleashed demons to prey on. Kageshima, Ryugashi and other prominent cities, towns and villages fell one by one to the demon menace while ths survivors of the Alliance fled from the doomed empire's lands. The might of the Yamato Empire and the Hyuga Clan had come to a violent end. Godslayer Era From the Ashes The fall of Ryugashi led to deaths of several Hyuga and their servants, with the only known survivors being Hiroki Hyuga, Jaotu and Sayuri who ended up adrift at sea and eventually became captives of the Blue Dragon pirates, who they had persecuted during the Unification of Yamato, in Shipwreck Cove. The three Hyuga became the personal slaves of Pirate King Kuro Tori who finally had his revenge on his long-time enemies and used the opportunity to humiliate the trio in various ways. Family Tree * dotted lines denote affairs }} See also *Daisuke's Palace *Hidden Castle *Ryugashi *Unification of Yamato Hyuga Category:Humans * Category:Third Age Category:Yamato Category:Yamato Empire